Poker Night at the Inventory 3
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: It is another wonderful evening at the Inventory. The player returns for another exciting tournament of high stakes poker. Let's see who the player is up against.


Poker Night at the Inventory 3

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. He only owns the one representing the player. Thank you.

Summary: It is another wonderful evening at the Inventory. The player returns for another exciting tournament of high stakes poker. Let's see who the player is up against.

Chapter One: First Impressions.

A long black limo pulls up to a rather unassuming alley and the door opens. Inside sat a baboon in a tuxedo reading a newspaper and a human wearing a nice three-piece business suite. The human stepped out and turned to the baboon, "Thanks for the stock market advice, Dave and for dropping me off." The baboon known as Dave screeched twice before giving a thumbs up then signaled his driver to drive off. The human made his way down the alley until he got to the door to his destination. An electronic eye opened up in the middle of the door and the human held up a card with a bar code.

"Welcome back, The Player." A synthesized voice stated as a staircase opened up next to the man. He walked down the stairs and into a long hallway with doors on either side. He was walking by a room labeled Dice Games when a man in a waiter's outfit came flying out the door and crashed head first into a wall. Looking to the door as hoof steps came out of the room. There making her way to the unconscious body was a cyan blue mare with rainbow colored mane and tail. Her wings were flared out and a look of hate was shining in her magenta eyes.

"I'll be taking these weighted dice with me to show your boss, ya no good cheat!" the rainbow headed mare stated as she snatched up the dice from the man's hand. She then saw the player and chuckled nervously, "Um… sorry you had to see that." Her body posture relaxed and her wing folded against her sides. "You think I'm gonna have to pay for the damage done to the door?"

"Probably." The player stated as he continued on his way to the poker room. "Brock Samson had to do the same thing and he was reprimanded for the violence." The mare was flying next to the player to keep up. The poker room door opened to reveal the owner of the inventory. He was a stout man with a red house coat and sea captain's hat.

"Ah Miss Rainbow Dash," the man said with a sophisticated voice, "Your fellow Equestrian associate and I were starting to wonder if you had gotten lost." He noticed the player, "I see you have met our regular guest of this fine establishment."

"Yeah, he's cool." Dash stated then looked sheepish. "There was an… incident in the dice games room." She then handed the man the dice she got off the employee. "Caught one of your guys using weighted dice at the Craps table and things got… physical."

"While I do thank you for bringing this to my attention," the man said with a slight frown, "I will have to remind you that violence is not an acceptable way to solve these sort of things here." He cleared his throat and walked ahead of the patrons, "We'll start the tournament when all participants have arrived." The room had a large poker table and smaller tables scattered about. The western wall had a bar that was well stocked with drinks from all across the multi-verse. A woman was working at the bar who was dressed in an outfit that could be best described as a cross between a tuxedo and a French maid uniform. There was also a person wearing a green robe at the bar with long blond hair.

"Dashie!" a female voice called from one of the alcoves on the east wall. The voice belonged to a pink on pink mare with a fluffy mane and tail. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it." She seemed to be able to talk without needing to breath. "I know how you are with competitions and I know you would never miss one without a good reason. I really didn't want you to miss it and I really didn't want to step in ruining your chances."

"It's okay Pinkie, I'm here now." Dash stated as she placed her hoof over the hyper mare's mouth. "Now how about you let me and the player get a seat."

"A capital idea miss dash." The captain stated. "The other competitors will be here shortly."

"Well now this evening should be most interesting." A rather arrogant and sophisticated voice said from the upper floor. It was a pale man with a white suite and a black top hat. He wore enough make up to keep a factory in money for at least a year. In his hand was a cane with a rather odd handle. He made his way to the table and stop next to the player and said, "The name is Reaver." He offered a handshake only for the player to raise an eyebrow at him. "It will be most amusing to watch all of you lose all of your hard earned money to me."

"HOLD IT!" a loud a commanding voice shouted from across the room. The voice belonged to a man dressed all in blue who had a spikey hair cut. "Do you really think you are going to win?" he asked Reaver as said man sat down at the table. "That good sir will be your down fall." He then looked at the Player and said, "Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney." This time the player did shake the hand of his competition.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the loudest man of all time, Mr. Wright." An annoyed woman's voice stated as the person in green stood up. She had golden eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead. However, the part about her that caught the attention of all the straight males in the room was her impressively large bust. She walked to her spot and even though she was heavily inebriated, she still held a commanding presence. "I am Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." She sat down and looked at the captain, "So captain, when do we start this tournament?"

"As soon as our new dealer arrives." The captain stated, "Do to an increase in extra dimensional activity, GLADoS had to return to Aperture Science to make sure it was not being negatively affected." A raised dais on the stage started to glow and then a beam of light shot out of it.

"I'm here!" a feminine voice shouted as a humanoid form appeared. As the light died down everyone saw a child sized green skinned girl. She seemed to be wearing something that some would call a formfitting sleeveless pair footie pajamas. Her pale green hair was shaped like a triangle. Her green eyes were cover by a yellow-green visor and a green gem stone was sitting in the middle of her forehead.

"Ah good," the captain stated clapping his hands together, "You have arrived right on time, Miss Peridot."

"Very amusing my dear captain," Reaver said with a condescending tone, "Using this adorable child to prank us." He chuckled then asked. "Now when does our real dealer get here?"

"YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER YOU STUCK UP CLOD!" Peridot shouted at him and stomped her foot. "AND I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M A THOUSAND YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! MY KIND AGES DIFFERENTLY THAN YOU CLODS!" her mood shifted quickly to a calm one, "Beside as dealer I can observe this game and see what sort of strategies your primitive brains come up with."

"Yes well," the captain said as he cleared his throat, "Now that the introductions finish we can begin the tournament."


End file.
